User blog:StormWarriors2/Short Novella
Firstly- This is written to explain why the Knight Host of Kelitizifiel is not present in the Widow Systems. This is a war against the ShapeShifter empire known simply as the Quaji'd or better known as the Shifters by those who fight them. This is a dark time and the Imperium has sent a large crusade to combat the entire Empire of Shifters. They are Masters of Stealth. Who will the Imperium's greatest Stealth Soldiers or the Xeno's Biological Stealth? Known know apart from the Emperor of Mankind. The Shifter Wars It is the 41st Millennium and there is only War. The Wanderers Chapter an Adeptus Astartes Chapter born of the Dark Angel’s Chapter, are known across the galaxy as some of the fiercest fighters and one of the most talented in all aspects of fighting. They do not follow the Edicts of the Codex. Thanks to this. They have survived thousands of Wars and are Fleet Based. They have lost their home-world of Neckia, and they are scared for eternity for this loss. The Imperium’s Northern boundary the Ghoul Stars is home to overpowering Xenos Races, Shapeshifters, Bird Creatures, and Creatures of nightmares. How the imperium has been unable to defeat them is due to the end of the Astronomicon. Many crusades have ventured outside the boundaries of the Tekal Systems the final point of Astronomical Light and none have ventured back, except the eternal screams of the long dead. Humanity near the ghoul stars has always been threatened. But no single zone is horrified than the Ghoul Stars. The Astartes of the the Brotherhood of the Ghoul Stars are proud and unmoving, and are constantly battling the horrors of the deep space. Without the Brotherhood the Imperium would surely fall apart as thousands of horrors came upon them from the northern boundaries. Crusades never moved and would and could only hold them off. Such was their duty, they could never move from their position till the enemies soldiers were drained and they could attack them at hindsight. The Wanderers will face their greatest enemy yet. Will they come out of this with wisdom or ignore it like the rest of the Imperium? The fate of an entire sector and the Imperium lies upon the hands of the Wanderers. Chapter 1 “Prince Kelitizifiel!” A Voice yelled down the hallway of the Knights Honor. The Knights honor was a Massive Strike Cruiser that held the Fire Host, Kelitizifiel’s Knight Host. It was a decorated ship with one of the fastest engines the Wanderers could manage. The hallways were ivory in color and boasted banners from planets the Cruiser had saved in its lifetime. Kelitizifiel was an Angel Prince, the leader of a host, the Captain the leader of the Chapter. He had ivory armor similar to the hallways of the Knight’s Honor. He had perfect features save for the scar across his eye, his eye were the shallow blue of the oceans. His hair was silk black, and pointed. He wore two gauntlets with fire emblazed on them, and his sword was strapped by his side, with the emblem of the salamander upon it. A bolter at his side, golden and ivory in appearance, it bore the markings of master crafting by the Salamanders chapter. His armor was pointed at the pauldrons and displayed his chapters symbol. Kelitizifiel turned himself to the direction the voice came. His Shallow Blue eyes scanned the intruder. A similarly claded Warrior quickened his pace to stand in front of his Prince. Kelitizifiel grinned, and spoke with a light evangelical voice, “Braham.” Braham was the Rank of Angel. The Equal vent of a Veteran Sergeant in a Codex Chapter. Braham was average in height, (in terms of being a wanderer), but he would soon hit his growth spurt at the turn of 300. 10 Terran years from the current date. He was known for being patient, cunning, a true example of his chapter. His eyes were Hazel and he had brown hair, his face was stern looking and scared from many hundreds of battles. His eyes told of a long past of pain and suffering, and of heroism. “Prince, I come with news from the Battle Lines of the Ghoul Stars Secondary, The Quaji’d Front. Prince Ophaniel and Arch Angel Sariel wish you to send your Host in support of them and the Arch Angel of Justices entire Grand Company. There is also a Crusade Fleet of three other Chapters, Including five companies from the Storm Crusaders, 2 Companies from the Dusk Guard, and three Companies from the Black Juggernauts. There is also five regiments of Imperial Guardsmen, One Scout Titan Legion, Three Armored Companies, and a Death Watch Squad. If I may say so myself my Prince, the area is pretty grim, and their help as soon as possible.” Braham kneeled immediately, he had not wished to insult his prince at all. Kelitizifiel eye brow rose. He laughed. “Three chapters of the Adeptus Astartes. Sounds like something from the old books of the Great Crusade. If they need my aide, I will surely answer. I do not want Storm Crusaders to win all the honor.” Braham rose from his kneel. “Also my Prince, Loken Terlock and Crusade Captain Galatian Loerin are leading the Storm Crusader Forces.” Kelitizifiel chuckled. “So the Iron Wolf, and the Blackened Heart are joining us? What a party this must be indeed, who is leading the Crusade, my Angel?” Braham nodded and spoke. “Sariel and the Arch Angel of Justice are leading the Crusade, and my prince If I must say so myself, I will not let some Crusaders still the glory of battle from me!” Kelitizifiel grinned and agreed with the Angel. “Yes! Let it be! No one steals the thrill of battle from my Host! Braham, I will let the Ship Captain know we are leaving the Widow System. But Braham, tell Gavreel to send aide to the local DeathWatch so that they might replace me in case of any attacks upon the widow system.” Braham thumped his chest with his fisted hand. “Yes my prince!” Kelitizifiel turned and walked towards his own chambers to mediate on the upcoming meeting. Beriel Turned down the hallway of the lower section of the Knights Honor, unlike the gloryious halls of the upper decks, the lower decks were meant for the Astarte’s living quarters. Beriel repeated to himself a new gift bestowed upon him. “I am an Angel.” His mind was still wrapping around the thought of being a higher rank than those of his cell. He was placed with his Power armor it was ivory green colored, and his helmet hid his face away like a mask, it was shaped like that of Knight, on his breastplate bore a symbol of his rank of which he had just been given a few hours ago by Angel Prince Kelitizifiel himself. Beriel twisted his finger tips on the handle of his sword, Tyrant Killer. It gleamed even within its sheath. He walked past busy serfs walking with weapons of their masters. Each one of them bore the Symbol of the Wanderers on their backs. The serfs bowed to him as he walked past. They were always polite to Astartes. Most chapters regard their serfs with hatred. But the Wanderers choose to be kind with their serfs and give them duties and training to protect the wanderer’s warships when they are at war. Sometimes a Serf May become a Fleet Captain if he proves to be successfully. They also proved to be unignorant of the chapter’s activities but to other Astartes chapters they stay away from them as much as possible. As he walked past the last groups of Serfs, he came to his chamber, a small cell. He beat his hand on the door control. The Door reacted and opened itself. He stepped into his chamber. His Chamber was barren save for the cot, and only one wall decorated with a desk and display of his bolter and the barren display of his sword. He walked towards the barren wall and took off his helmet, placing it down on the desh. He unsheathed his sword and placed it upon the display. He began to think of his promotion. How was he promoted? Why was he promoted? He kept shifting his mind through his issue. In his periphal vision he saw two figures claded in the armor of the Lion. He turned and saw his two brothers. Teriel and Duriel. Duriel was a blonde tall muscular, a match for any other Astartes, his face was battered from fighting for 3 centuries, he was the eldest veteran in his Cell. Teriel had fine black ponytail, and was average height and size for a Wanderer, he bore a handsome face, he bore no scars at all upon his face. Beriel rose from his kneel and walked towards his brothers shook the hands of both his brothers. “My Brothers! It has been far too long!” Duriel smilied and laughed. “Yes, we thought your tale had ended when you walked into the Service of the Watch!” Teriel Rolled his eyes. “Now we see you again you are the Leader of our cell! The Lion Cell is glad to have a leader to replace the dead! And Duriel give some respect to the man, well, for the time being of course.” Duriel chuckled. Beriel smilied and spoke again. “Teriel how fares our host? Since my return from the Watch?” Teriel frowned. “Well we haven’t actually seen combat in the months you have been gone, we have only been deployed once and we gave those heathens something to be afraid of. Our numbers have stayed the same, except for the position you took.” Teriel fell silent. He looked away, the previous Angel of the Lion Cell was a Hero in the Host and was famous for his glorious Sacrifice and the sacrifice of another cell bore heavy on the host. Gavreel loaned one of his angel’s and his cell to Kelitizfiel’s host. Teriel spoke softly. “See we haven’t really had that much combat, we are all itching for it, isn’t that right Duriel?” Duriel spoke harshly, “Of course! The Servitors offer no real challenge to me!” He held in his hand a broken combat servitor arm. Beriel laughed. “If there was ever a servitor uprising I know who to call then.” Teriel laughed, but Duriel scowled. “I don’t know there is enough of them to be a threat to this entire ship!” They all laughed. Beriel leaned against a wall for comfort. The spoke of the heroism that they had done while he was gone. He had truly missed his brothers comfort while in the watch. He lay silent and smiled as they told him a new story of the battle he had missed. He had served on the Watch in the Maelstorm. He had heard details of Nisroc's Watch, but he hadn't heard much of it apart from rumors. He laughed to himself. He had seen many of a things in his Watch. “Beriel, is your promotion nagging at you! Add something to the converstation! Are you too important for us little guys now?” Piped Duriel. Beriel laughed in response. “Not all Duriel, but I must – Began Beriel. The vox boomed into his room. “Angel Beriel you are needed in the War Room immediately.” It was a feminine voice. The Coms Officer of the Knights Honor. “I am On my way.” The vox turned off immediately in response. He bowed to his brothers and walked out of his chamber. “Valor in Death my brothers!” His Brothers responded “We are the light of death!” Duriel and Teriel grinned. Beriel walked towards the end of the hall towards the lift. And hit the button to go up. Now this is going to be interesting. Kelitizfiel Moved aside his hair, reading for upcoming battle. Braham stood in the Background. At Attention, he wore city fighting colors on his armor now, he was still staking in the War Room of the Knights honor. Around them Serfs and Crewmen were preparing for War. “Lord Keltizfiel. Beriel, Viel, Moriel and Johnathon have reported in and are heading for the War Room.” Spoke one of the Coms Officers. Who was horribly dwarfed for his size. “Good, I also need to contact Gavreel Personally, also is the Sarcophagus safely aboard the Honor?” “Yes sir, the sarcophagus is aboard and ready to be brought to the warzone. Also Venerable Muriel wishes to come as well.” The Coms officer reported calmly. Though calmy was subjective as his voice was a bit squeaky. “Good, store it within the Hawk of Eden. And tell Muriel, that I am honor for him to come with us on our campaign.” The Officer nodded and barked orders to the rest of the crew who busily shuffled to their positions and began making the orders known through the entire host. Kelitizifiel rubbed his head with his finger. Such a burden to lead this host sometimes. He laughed to himself, such is the way of the Astartes. Beriel walked in awe as he entered the brilliantly claded war room. It was designed to hold an entire Battle Group of 50 Wanderers and still have room for three more battle groups. It was a wonderous place it was designed with acoustics so that a single whisper could be heard across the room. He had been told by his mentor of the grandeur of the room. He himself had only been in it once before. Beriel admired every part of the war room, it was designed well to make any other Astarte’s ship feel like nothing in comparison. Beriel looked around the room and recognized a shadowy figure already claded ready for battle. Braham, the Angel of the Sword. The veteran of so many campaigns had weathered his once glorious face, and his perceptions. Braham was the Exemplar of what all Wanderers strive to be, and for some he is too perfect of an example. Beriel looked across the room and three more Angels. Viel, the Lunatic Swordsmen of the group. He was famous among the host for charging a Renegade Dreadnought with nothing but his power sword and a bolter. How he defeated the Dreadnought is unknown to even Beriel, but he suspected Viel had gotten lucky when the dreadnoughts power claw got stuck in the ground. Moriel the Champion of the Host of Fire, he was Viel’s mentor. He was a master Swordsmen, legendary for fighting the Champion of the Storm Crusaders Calnor Alrnia in single combat, and even besting him in combat. Moriel was the eldest of all the Angels gathered, eight centuries and counting. And he was still the greatest Swordsmen of the Host. Only being defeated by the Champion of the Chapter Viel was a Brute, cruel, strong headed, bold, unwavering, and cunning. His face echoed his personality and showed twelve scars of his losses in honorable sword combat. Many of the Scars were caused by his Mentor Moriel. He was dressed similarily to Braham, he had gray colored armor and yellow strips across his pads, only the chapter symbol remained of the light blue of the chapter colors. In fact all but Beriel had the same colors of Viel. Viel’s hair was cut but not shaven. Moriel was honorable, Stern, Wise, a bit of a rambler, but proud. He was nicknamed the ‘Eldest’ by Viel and many of the host. Though Viel prefers to still call him Moriel. Moriel’s face had the face of a kind old man and had a symbol of the Aquilla resting on his bald head. Johnathon was the Knight of the Group, he was the youngest of the group, but the most skilled, he lead a Squad called the Black Cell, they were experts at hit and run. His face was similar to that of a Raven Guard Astartes, his face was pale, and ridged. His brow was not heavy, his hair was the same color of the moon, and was known for being quite and for wishing to get first blood. He Carried instead of a sword, a knife. Beriel looked at the Angels gathered, but his thoughts were disturbed as a Dreadnought entered the room. Ancient Muriel, a legend within the chapter, he along with the Ancient Angel were all that were left of the gloryious age before the destruction of their Homeworld of Neckia. He was a gloryious soldier a Master of combat and was only awakened if a series of events required it. Apparently it was needed. Beside the Dreadnought stood Chaplain Rhasiel, the chaplain within Kelitizfiel's Host. A Wise figure, and a good speaker among his skills with his rosarius. He wore a skull helmet, he was bound to only reveal his face in front of the officers of the Host. The Chaplain removed his skull and there stood the wisened and deeply scared face of Rhasiel, Beriel had never seen it removed till now. The bone skull had also placed permanent marks upon his face. All the Officers of the Host shifted in place taking into effect the series of events that had just occured. Such was rare that they were all gathered upon a single ship with all their cells. To have a Chaplain and a Dreadnought with them bore heavily on the youngest of them. Even the crew members of the Knights Honor looked in awe at the assembly. The room went into silence as they all waited for the Angel Prince to speak. Keltizifiel spoke finally to break the silence. "Now we begin, Officers of the Host, Angels of the Host! I can already tell that most of you know that we march to war. Now many of you wish to know. Where?" Johnathon and Viel both grinned. Though if Beriel didn't know any better, Johnathon looked passive compared to Viel's sly smile of glee. Moriel spoke up "Who are we to fight my Lord? Who do we march against?" Keltizfiel looked over his staff and his eyes hit the side, ashamed of what he was about to speak. "Most of you know them as the 'Shifters', but we march against the Quaji'd Empire, the city of Tetal Prime is in ruins." Rhasiel spat. "Shapeshifters, a blasphemy upon us all!" Beriel nodded in agreement. "But my Lord, I thought there was an entire crusade against them. Is this right? That an entire crusade is at its heels? Do they really need us to finish their job?" Kelitzifiel smiled. "As you can see my friends, Beriel is now an Angel, and he is right in his questioning, I will answer it for you Beriel, An entire crusade was sent, an entire crusade needs us, Archangel Sariel and the Arch Angel of Justice need us more than ever." Viel scoffed. Moriel looked at his student. "Do not do that boy! Not to your superior officer, or i must duel you again, and you shall lose easily!" Viel laughed. "Shut it old man, you are from a forgotten age, I could defeat you, if you didn't always avoid the attacks like a coward." Ancient Muriel stopped the ground shaking the assembled Astartes. "Do not question your superior, Angel Seeker Viel, or you shall be stripped down to a Seeker. And I shall stomp upon you as a bug under my foot." "Lock it down! All of you! Ancient Muriel, I do agree, but threatening with violence never cease the event! We are not the Storm Crusaders! We do not resolve issues by the sword!" Spoke Rhasiel. just as he saw Viel pull his sword from his sheath. Beriel shook his head. Viel was indeed from Gavreel's host, he was always quick to anger like his Prince. Viel had recently joined them to replace the losses of the battles the host had been in. Kelitizifel waited patiently as the assembly calmed down. "Now, we shall take of who is there." Keltizifiel spoke of the assembled chapters and the crusades forces. He then talked of the issues they would most likely encounter with the Crusaders. As many of them including Beriel were not use to. The crew members listened as well taking in the knowledge of the Astartes brotherhood. "So my Lord, how do we easily kill these beasts?" Johnathon asked his eyes lowering upon the ground. "They will die from a headshot, they possess bionics and cybernetics that support them from wounds that would kill anything that is not possessed of great willpower, their body phsyiology is also different, in it they have multiple bones that shift according to their intendend race they wish to turn into. Their bodies will literally shed their skins into a new form. They have no limitations on how large the target they can be. But they must go through a very large process to do so. The shedding of the skin is a weakness in their abilities." Kelitzifiel responded. Viel spoke out. "Then why not turn into Astrates?" "Because Astartes are not another race, all the Shifters would become would be human form of that Astartes. This gives us an edge over the Xenos threat. But sadly their weaponry has something else that defeats us in pacticular." Began Braham. "Their weaponry are shifting weaponry, like the Quaji'd the weapons shift according to the materials they face, the material within the weapon the changes into the weakness of that material, such as a ceramite, the discharge from the quaji'd ranged weaponry will speed up according to what it faces. Ceramite's weakness is superheated and fast moving discharges like plasma. The weaponry will change to plasma, if it is a flak armor it will change into solid material that will punch through it." Beriel's eyes wavered. The xenos technology was great but he had no doubt that he himself could defeat it with disclpined fire from his Lion Cell. "So you mean to tell me their long ranged weaponry is great? What of their close quarters?" Asked Viel his eyes widdened at the prospect of this worthy foe. "Their Long ranged weaponry is grand and very powerful, but their close quarters my friends, are a force to be reckoned with." Braham said this words in a sad tone. "They are sadly not as good as we are in close combat. But one thing they do shine in, is stealth." "I would of thought so. They are shapeshifters, how do we know that the imperial guard regiments are not filled with them?" Rhasiel barked from his postioning. "Because unlike the other races the Quaji'd have taken, Humanity is suspicious of everything. And we would execute any one on the spot. But even then, their spies are able to sneak in within us." Kelitizfiel interrupted Braham. "I would like to see them try with us on the board now!" Laughed Viel. "They maybe adept at stealth, but we shall prove them who are the Masters of Stealth and recon." Johnathon spoke, with his face cracking a smile. "Agreed my brother!" Rang Muriel. His dreadnought voice booming into the room. Beriel held a hand to his ear, knowing the ancient could not help the yelling, but it still made his ears ache from the loud noise. Keltzifiel spoke up. "Apart from the Storm Crusaders, the Black Juggernauts, or as many of you call them, Gulliman's Dogs, and our friends in the Dusk Guard, Though the Dusk Guard will be fighting the space front, they will also be leading the fleet, as their expertise is that. The Storm Crusaders being the Son's of Dorn they are, have built an extended defense around the main hive tower in Tetal Prime, This area has yet to be breached, the Black Juggernauts are securing the other Planets in the System, and the Storm Crusaders are still calling for reinforcements. Apparently something had gone wrong against the Shifters." "Do you know what that is my Lord?" Beriel asked. His question had blared into his head. "I do not. I have no reports on it at all." Beriel remained silent. Rhasiel boomed into the converstation. "What of our Brothers in the other Grand Companies? How many Astartes do we expect to see from them?" Braham answered. "Around a hundreded and fifty six. Half the amount of Merianis, Sariel has spread his forces, and there is only one justicarian Squad on the planet." "Ha! Seems like we will have a mighty campagin ahead of us!" Bellowed Viel. Kelitizfiel waited for him to finish. "With that, last comment, i believe this War Council has ended. Any other personal questions or matters on the mission will be provided if asked for. Otherwise the lot of ya. Are dismissed." The Assembled Officers bowed, and waited for Kelitizfiel To leave. Beriel smiled as he rose up. A chance at real combat as a Squad Leader, as an Angel. A chance to prove himself to his chapter, a worthy enemy to fight too. This campagin will be that of grandeur that will rival Merianis! ----------- Kelitizfiel moved through the corridors towards his private chambers, with the war council concluded. He could rest and think of a plan of attack. He moved past his silent Sententials that guarded the entrance to his Chambers. They bowed their heads as saw them in view. They were giants compared to him. Standing a full foot above him. But such was a usual, for one that has not reached the age of 300. Kelitizifiel nodded to the Guards and they walked past him as they were finally dismissed from their watch. He held his hand over the holioith that was the key to his private chambers, the heavy door to his chambers opened down letting him enter, he swung his hand on the opposite holioith from inside his chambers. The room became black. Keltizifiel pulled out his hand a single flame came out from his hand he pressed the light to his room and threw the flame towards the darkness which revealed a candle, the candle bloomed to life as the flame past it. The room was illuminated showing its full glories, the Trophies of many campagins of past Angel Princes or Captains shined from the ember light of the single candle, and the ship's single light. There on the mantle next to a giant bunk was Kelitizifel's Sword. The Sword of Fire. Kelitizfiel worked his way towards it and picked it up from its cradle that protected it from those that do not possess his DNA. He spun it and he felt the spirits within it, the finese of the crafting, it was beautiful. He thought to himself, it was the finest crafting he had ever seen, nay no craftsmen could compare to its artistry. The artists that designed the sword were no other than the Salamanders chapter, how they accomplished to make it fit his pyschee was unknown to him, but the sword recognized him, it felt right to wield. He laughed at the irony of a Space Marine Chapter recognizing his title as the Angel of Fire. They saw him as the true angel of fire. It was true. He was an angel of fire. He had wings of fire come from his back. He could turn his body into flame and he could launch fire wherever he walked. It was a gift to be such a powerful pysker as he was. He finally sit cross legged his sword was placed in front of him. And he began to mediate he breathed in and fire roamed around him. He had around him unlit candles. He began to dream in his mediation. He saw in his dream as he spun towards the ground of a planet of extreme beauty, mountains and rivers and forests. He looked to the sky seeing amany dark things arrive by the sky, like meteorshowers in the night. But it was not night, it was day, the water in the rivers ran with blood, carcasses of the fallen rose from their depths, and he saw a world in fire. He saw sons die, a champion would fall, a traitor amongst them, a city burning and a world under siege even with the brighest of all the lights. Thousands of images started to pour infront of kelitizfiel. And finally creatures attacked him. And he instantly shot a tornado of flame to surround him. The creatures burnt away as nothing more than images of something that never existed. He felt at home with the fire surrounding him. The irony of fire granting him life against a creature of doom. Was bitter but interesting to him. He awoke immedately and saw the figure of an Angel at his doorway to his Chambers... -will continue when i find my notes. Category:Blog posts